


“Don’t Fight Me, Priest”

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Athelstan has doubts, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bruises, Choking, Death Threats, Everyone at the farm likes Athelstan, F/M, Farmer Ragnar, Monks, Non-Sexual Slavery, Post Lindisfarne raid at the monastery, Post-s01e02: Wrath of the Northmen, Promises, Protective Ragnar Lothbrok, Rapist Rollo, Rollo is a piece of shit, Self-Doubt, Slave Athelstan, Slavery, Threats of Violence, Vikings, Vikings season 1 inspired, Virgin Athelstan, religious doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: Shortly after becoming a slave to Ragnar, Athelstan gets attacked by Rollo when he comes to the farm, one day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I get that Rollo is a popular character, and despite his actions, people still like him. But for me, I thought he was alright up until he raped Floki’s poor slave girl. I get that that stuff always happened for the slaves, and that Vikings were known for raping and everything else, but that doesn’t make it any better to me. That poor girl didn’t deserve that. Sorry, I just don’t like or trust him anymore.

Athelstan still has nightmares, sometimes. When Ragnar and his men raided the monastery, killed his brothers and enslaved the rest. He still shakes like he did from the cold on the voyage to Kattegat. As soon as he realized the Viking wanted to take him instead of an item of the stolen treasure, he thought he was going to die.

The monk isn’t blind to the horrors of the world. He knows how slaves are treated. If his master were to rape or kill him, no one would even blink. But to his surprise, the Viking has yet hurt him. Ragnar and his family have been good to him, they treat him less and less like a slave every day.

The kindness continues to surprise him, but he could have ended up with worse. As insane as it seems, the monk thanks God every day that Ragnar took him in, and none of the others.

=  
=

One day while inside the house, there was a knock on the door. Athelstan went to open the door, and there stood Rollo, Ragnar’s brother. The taller man looked down at the monk and smirked. “Hello, Priest. Where is Ragnar?”

Athelstan swallowed, eyes shifting down. “Th-This way.” Gesturing Into the house. Rollo nodded, eyes raking over the smaller man’s form before pushing past him to go inside.

=  
=

The whole time Rollo was inside the house, Athelstan felt uneasy. Every time he would merely glance at the two brothers talking, Rollo would always have his eyes on the monk or on Lagertha. Which confused the monk since Lagertha is Ragnars wife, and his worry was now focused on her.

Though he knows Lagertha is a strong woman who can take care of herself, but he still couldn’t help but worry. Surely Rollo wouldn’t hurt her or his niece and nephew, but the human race is capable of doing man unspeakable, unforgivable things.

When Ragnar asked for more Ale for the both of them, Athelstan refilled Ragnar’s cup first. His master smiled up at him and thanked him, and the monk smiled a little. But his smile went away as soon as he went over to Rollo’s side. The whole time he refilled his cup, the taller Viking stared at him. Athelstan tried to ignore it, but as soon as he was finished, there was a sharp smack to his bottom.

This caused the monk to yelp and jump away, the pitcher of ale dropping to the ground. Everyone stopped and looked over at him, and Athelstan was sure he’d be beaten within an inch of his life. Moving quickly, he grabbed a rag off the table and dropped to his knees to clean it up.

Rollo smirked and said “That’s right slave, clean up your mess.”

Athelstan kept his head down as he dabbed at the drying ale, until Ragnar stood up and cleared his throat. “That’s enough Athelstan, thank you.” When he stopped the monk stood back up and nodded.

His master stepped over to him, piercing blue eyes filled with concern. Putting a hand on the monks shoulder, Ragnar leaned in and whispered “Are you alright?”

Athelstan nodded and said “Yes. He-He just scared me. I’m sorry.” Ragnar studied him for a moment before nodding. Patting his shoulder his master went back and sat next to his brother.

=  
=

Some time later Rollo gets up and says his goodbyes. Watching the taller brother walk out the door took the weight off the monks shoulders. Now that Athelstan can breathe again, he went outside to finish with his work for the day.

After feeding the pigs the monk went over to take some water into the house. He picked up a bucket and went down to the water. While there he looked up and admired the beauty of nature around him. Once he got the water he stood up and as soon as he turned around, Rollo was standing right before him.

Athelstan gasped and dropped the bucket, water splashing his pants. The look the monk saw in the taller man’s eyes told him the Viking means nothing but harm. Rollo gave him a wicked smile and said “Hello Priest.”

Just as Athelstan turned to run, Rollo grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back. The pull and the monk falling made the fabric tear, but the shorter man took the opportunity. When the Viking went to grab at him again Athelstan got up and started running again.

He yelled for Ragnar and Rollo caught up with him, clamping a hand over his mouth. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Athelstan was lifted up off the ground with ease and pulled back behind the house. The monk screamed through his hand and when he bit down on his palm, Rollo grunted and threw him to the ground.

Landing on his back, Athelstan groaned. Turning on his stomach, he got up to move when he was kicked in the stomach. The monk felt the air leave his lungs and when he fell to his side, the Viking kicked him again in the same place before kicking him in the face. Taking his chance, Rollo got on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. Using one hand to hold his wrists down, he used his other hand to wrap around the pale throat.

Athelstan continued to fight and the Viking laughed. “You’re tougher than I thought. But don’t fight me, Priest. Just be a good lad and maybe I’ll go easy on you.”

The monk continued to struggle, pleading for Rollo to leave him alone, while praying God will help him. The Viking’s grip was enough to bruise, and at times he would squeeze to weaken him further. Rollo looked around and then back down at the smaller man. “Your God has left you, Priest. It’s just you and I here.”

“Athelstan?!”

They both looked over when they realized it was Ragnar’s voice. Rollo growled and said “Guess I’ll have to make this quick.”

Athelstan pleaded as he was turned over onto his stomach, tears streaming down his face. He gasped when Rollo tore the rest of his shirt off. When the Viking pulled at his pants, the monk took a deep breath and screamed for his master at the top of his lungs.

=  
=

Athelstan has gone out to feed the pigs and get water, at Ragnar thinks it’s strange that he hasn’t returned yet. What’s even stranger is he swears he keeps hearing something from outside.

Something in him made him get up and grab a hatchet. “I’ll be right back.” Before his wife could question him, he walked out and listened.

He could hear something from the back of the house, and when he called for the monk, there was no answer. Just before the Viking gave up, he could hear Athelstan scream his name at the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Running to where the monk called from, he couldn’t believe the sight before him. His brother who told him he was going home, was trying to strip Athelstan. Knowing well what Rollo was trying to do, Ragnar ran over and shoved his brother off of the monk.

The two looked up at him and Ragnar kept his eyes on his brother. Jaw clenching and grip tightening on the hatchets handle, he said “Athelstan, go inside the house.” The frightened monk didn’t move or speak until the Viking snapped _“Now!”_

Athelstan scrambled to his feet and grabbed his torn shirt before running inside. Looking over, Lagertha and the children watched and write as Athelstan reached them, the blond put her hand on his shoulder and they went inside.

Turning back to the taller man, Ragnar stared daggers at his brother and stepped closer. “What do you think you are doing? I thought you went home.”

Rollo shook his head, eyes darting from the hatchet back to his brothers face. Taking a step back, he said “A lie, as you now know.”

“You think you can come here and do something like this? Around my family, your niece and nephew?!”

The taller man chuckled and put his hands up in defense. “You know I would never do such a thing to them. And I’m surprised at you, Brother. I figured you had broken the slave in already.”

Shaking his head, Ragnar said “I _never_ planned to hurt him. And he is proving himself, we no longer see him as a slave.”

“Do You now?”

“Yes.”

“But is he a free man?”

Ragnar stopped, his brothers words sticking with him. With no answer, a Rollo smiled. “Then he is still a slave. I’m surprised at you, Brother. You take an untouched man for a slave and you do nothing to remind him of his place. Your heart must be softening. If he were mine, I’d do things to him to make sure he never dares cross me.”

Ragnar took stepped closer until he stood right in front of him. Looking up at him, Ragnar leans in and says “But he is not yours, Brother. And you will not touch him again. If you do, I will cut your hands and cock off and feed them to the pigs. Am I clear?”

They stared at each other until Rollo nodded. Ragnar nodded and smiled. “Good. Now get off of my land.” The taller man nodded and just as he started walking past him, Ragnar took hold of his arm and stopped him. Leaning in, Ragnar said “And if you _dare_ to try with anyone else in my house, I will feed all of you to them. And I will sleep with a smile knowing that you will never sit and dine with the Aesir from such a death.”

=  
=

When Ragnar walked back into the house, he saw Lagertha cleaning blood off of Athelstan’s nose. Stepping closer, he saw the monks bruises. His neck, face, wrists, and stomach were bruised. His lip was busted and nose injured, Ragnar is thankful Rollo left when he did, otherwise the pigs would be eating good tonight.

His wife turned to him and said “Where is Rollo?”

“He left. Is he hurt anywhere else?”

Shaking his head, Athelstan said “No.”

Sighing in relief, he stepped closer and hugged his wife and kids before turning to the monk. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Athelstan nodded again and said “Yes. Thank you. You saved my life, and I will never be able to repay you.”

Smiling a little, the Viking shook his head and said “You owe me nothing, Priest. He will not touch you again, I promise you.” And he hoped Athelstan will believe him.

=  
=

Days had passed since the incident. Rollo hasn’t returned, but Athelstan was still on alert. Even though his master saved him from a possibly awful fate, he worried that Ragnar will try next.

But then he remembered he hasn’t done anything close to what Rollo has. Ever since they met, he never struck Athelstan. He pulled him on a rope, held a knife to his throat, but he hasn’t hurt him. Others would have done what Rollo was doing and worse.

One afternoon while the monk sat and think, he wondered why God wasn’t here. Why the man who tried to rape him wasn’t struck down for trying to defile one of his followers. The feeling of betrayal brought tears to his eyes, and that’s when he heard his masters voice.

“What are you thinking about, Priest?”

Athelstan looked up and watched as Ragnar approached him. The Viking smirked at him before moving to lean against the wall in front of him. The monk looked down and back up before saying “Nothing important.”

Nodding, Ragnar said “We have not talked much these last few days since...I wanted to know how you are.”

“I’m fine.”

Ragnar sighed and said “He will never touch you again, Athelstan. I told him I’d cut his hands and cock off and feed them to the pigs if he did. And if he tried to do the same with my family, the pigs will get all of him.”

The monk looked up, and he knew the Viking wasn’t lying. He nodded and said “Thank you. But you didn’t have to do that for me. I am a slave.”

“You are not a slave. Not anymore.” 

Athelstan’s eyes widened, and he sat up taller. “What?”

The Viking smiled and came over to sit beside him on the monks bed. Ragnar looked over at him and said “You’ve proven yourself since we brought you into this house. You are a free man now, Athelstan. That’s what you wanted, is it not?”

The monk nodded and said “Yes, but...I didn’t think you would ever-“

“What, free you? You think I would do what my brother tried to do? What others do to their slaves? The only thing that would make me want to hurt you is if yo. hurt my family.”

“And I would never do that.”

“I know you wouldn’t. And I am thankful for that. You’re different from what I expected, Priest.

The monk smiled “And the same for you. Thank you.”

Patting his back, Ragnar stood and asked “How do you feel? Does your body still hurt?”

Nodding, Athelstan said “Yes. But not as much as before, I’ll be okay.”

Smiling, the Viking said “Good.” And that’s when Lagertha called for him. He looked over and then looked back at him. “My wife calls to me. We’ll talk later.” And winked at Athelstan before walking off.

Now left alone, Athelstan sighed and stood up, wincing as his body ached. He went about finishing his work for the day and this time, Rollo wasn’t waiting for him.


End file.
